FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a scouring agent composition for a fabric and a process for treating a fabric with such a composition. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a particular scouring agent composition for a fabric which is used in a desizing, scouring, bleaching and mercerization system of an unscoured or gray fabric made of a cotton or synthetic fiber, an unscoured blended yarn fabric comprising cotton and synthetic fibers or the like.